pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (CarsFan360's Style)
Cast *Owen Grady - Buzz Lightyear *Clarie Dearing - Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Maisie Lockwood - Webby (Ducktales) *Dr. Henry Wu - Rick (Rick and Morty) *Dr. Ian Malcolm - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Sir Benjamin Lockwood - Scrooge McDuck *Franklin Webb - Danny Phantom *Zia Rodriguez - Sam Mason (Danny Phantom) *Eli Mills - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Gunnar Eversol - Mr. Spacely (The Jetsons) *Ken Wheatley - Dr. Z (Dinosaur King) *Iris Carroll - Mrs. Beakley (Ducktales) *Rexy - Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Blue - K.O. (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Indoraptor - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Mosasaurus - Diving Belle (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *Carnotaurus - Trigon (Teen Titans GO!) *Baryonyx - Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Allosaurus - Chef Hatchet (Total DramaRama) *Sinoceratops - Martian Manhunter (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Stygimoloch - Combo Breaker (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes) *and more Gallery Buzz-lightyear-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-55.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Owen Grady Mira-nova-buzz-lightyear-of-star-command-87.9.jpg|Mira Nova as Claire Dearing Webby Vanderquack.jpg|Webby as Maisie Lockwood Rick-rick-and-morty-76.4.jpg|Rick as Dr. Henry Wu Tom.png|Tom as Dr. Ian Malcolm Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Benjamin Lockwood Render- Danny Fenton 2.png|Danny Phantom as Franklin Webb SC Sam Manson Profile 1.png|Sam Mason as Zia Rodriguez Tzekel-Kan.png|Tzekel-Kan as Eli Mills Movie spacely.jpg|Mr. Spacely as Gunnar Eversol Dr. Z in A Gamedown Showdown.png|Dr. Z as Ken Wheatley Beakley reboot.png|Mrs. Beakley as Iris Carroll Enid.png|Enid as Rexy K.O..png|K.O. as Blue Gossamer.jpg|Gossamer as Indoraptor Diving Belle.png|Diving Belle as Mosasaurus OK KO Strike.png|Strike as Carnotaurus FatherImage PNG.png|Father as Baryonyx ChefDramaRama.png|Chef Hatchet as Allosaurus (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360